


Meeting Part 3

by Mswriter07



Series: Meetings [3]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3 of my ongoing 'Meeting' stories.  Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Part 3

On Wednesday Miguel and Ryan were cleaning up their apartment when there was a knock on the door Ryan went and answered the door. “Gloria?”

“Hey Ryan.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Thought we could talk for a few minutes.”

“How did you know where I live?”

“I’ve always known. It’s in your records at OZ because you had to report it to the parole board where you were living.”

“You went through my files without permission not even from McManus.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t really know what I was looking for until I saw your address and I figured maybe we could talk in private.”

“Well I can’t talk in private because my fiancé is here. We’re getting ready for Father Ray to visit.”

“Fiancé?”

“Yes. Miguel and I are getting married and Ray wants to meet with us together. Now I need to go.”

“I’m sorry for bothering you Ryan.”

“I’ll find you if you want to just talk but we’re done with everything else and you know it. We both need to move on. I’m trying now you need to too.”

“I’ve been trying for years but you’ll always be a ghost near me.”

“Then we don’t have anything to talk about so go home Gloria.”

Miguel came in the living room to see the commotion and saw Gloria close to tears and Ryan trying to control his breathing before he flew off the handle. He walked over and said, “Dr. Nathan please go.”

“Bye.” She left the hallway and Miguel closed the door back before taking Ryan in his arms.

“You did good baby. You don’t want to cause her more damage than already happened.”

“Why can’t she move on? I’m trying really hard.”

“We’re all healing at our own pace. You are doing wonderful and don’t let anyone tell you different.”

Ryan wrapped his arms around Miguel and said, “I’m doing good?”

“Yes Ryan now let’s finish lunch. Father Ray will be here shortly.”

Father Ray knocked a half an hour later and Miguel answered the door. “Hey Miguel.”

“Hey Father Ray. Come in.” Miguel let Ray in and closed the door behind them. He led Ray into the kitchen where Ryan had put some sandwiches and tea out.

“Hey Ryan. You two have a good week?”

“It’s good even though Gloria has my address for some reason.”

“When did she come by?”

“Not too long ago.”

“May I ask why she came to visit you?”

“She had other intentions besides talking and she’s not moved on yet. I’m trying to go forward and don’t really think about her like I used to. I have Miguel now and I want to focus on our future.”

“Would you consider doing Sister Pete’s meetings?”

“Me and Miguel would have to talk about it and even if it was anywhere near a yes then our meetings would have to be outside OZ. I’m out and not stepping foot near there ever again.”

“It’s understandable. How are you two liking your jobs?”

“It’s work and it pays the bills.” Miguel said.

“You guys aren’t doing anything on the side are you?”

Ryan and Miguel both glared at Ray and Ryan leaned over to Ray’s side of the table and said, “Do not come into our house and accuse us of things we haven’t done in a very long time.”

“We work hard to keep this place and have a little money on the side so we can go out and actually enjoy being outside.”

“I’m sorry.”

“We accept it this time. Try to do it again and we’re done.”

“Ryan that’s a little harsh don’t you think? He’s been in our corner since the beginning.” Miguel asked as he took his hand.

Ryan looked at Miguel and saw Miguel’s puppy eyes. “Okay it’s harsh. I’m just used to being around other sorts of people.”

“It’s all right Ryan. I know it’s a mechanism for you. As long as you’re honest with me then everything that goes on is like confessional. I don’t even talk to Sister Pete about our meetings.”

“You haven’t mentioned anything to anyone about what we’ve talked about?” Ryan said.

“No. These meetings are just between us. They’re for your benefit not theirs.”

“We’ve been honest and I’d like you to tell Gloria not to come here ever again. Part of my healing is to not be near her. I know what I did and right now if I could change it and bring my brother back and everything would go back to normal I would but I can’t. I was an asshole and obsessed and thinking I had found the one that I made my brother do it. I can see where she was coming from when she said it wasn’t love because it wasn’t but she needs to move on now too.”

“I’ll see what I can do Ryan. Let me know if you want to do the meetings to see if that’ll help her.”

“Like I said Father Ray, Miguel and I will talk it over.”

“You guys talk. That’s the last I’ll say on the matter. It’s none of my business.”

“Are you coming up to the part where you ask why we can only have a decent relationship with the other who happens to be a man too.”

“Uh sorta but I wasn’t going to ask it that way.” Father Ray stumbled.

Miguel leaned towards Ray and said, “We understand each other better than anyone will ever understand us and we’ve come to really love each other through all of our ups and downs. What we share is the real deal. We’re together even though we aren’t confined to prison walls.”

“Have you guys seen either of your mothers since you’ve been out?”

“Yeah. My mother dotes on Miguel like we’re already married and his mother seems to like me all right.” Ryan replied.

“You know my mother loves you too. We saved each other in prison and they see that.”  
“Okay she loves me too.” Ryan laughed. He pulled Miguel against his chest and kissed his jaw. Miguel turned his head and caught Ryan’s lips with his and kissed him deeply. Ryan moaned and Miguel pulled away.

“Can’t do anything until the Father leaves.” He rasped out.

“I know we can’t do anything baby.” Ryan said as he ran a hand over Miguel’s hair and down his back.

Miguel glanced at Ray and said, “Sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry about. May we continue or do you want me to see myself out?”

“We’re good. We can keep talking. What else do you want to know before you marry us?”

“Have you run into any of your old gang El Norte?”

“No and I don’t plan on it.”

“Do you still have any signs of depression when left alone for any length of time or anything like that?”

“No Ryan’s helped me with all of that even when we were still in prison.”

“So you’re not on any of your medicines at all?”

“I still take a low-dose antidepressant but it’s not like it was before with the hopelessness and stuff. I have hope and I know that every day I will love Ryan more than the last and I hope it keeps growing until the day we die.”

“I love you too Miguel.” Ryan said as he squeezed Miguel’s hand still laced with his own.

“I’m proud of you two. You two have helped each other grow and heal and you know it’s an ongoing task. You two haven’t let that hinder the emotions behind the scenes.”

“Thanks Father Ray.” Miguel said as he looked at Ryan next to him.

Ryan smiled and stroked Miguel’s hand with his thumb. “Thanks.”

Ray stood up from the table and said, “I’m going to go now. Lunch was great though. Let me know when you two are getting married and I’ll clear that on my calendar.”

The two looked up at Ray and they stood as well. “I’ll show you to the door Padre. We’ll keep you informed of the wedding plans.”

“Okay Miguel. It was good seeing you both and how well you’re doing together.”

“Thanks Father.” Ryan said as he held his hand out for Ray to shake. Ray shook it and Miguel led Ray to the door and let him out.

~Fin~


End file.
